Trust and Friendship
by E. Limberg
Summary: Stella has a new boyfriend who is a defense attorney, and Mac realizes that he loves her, becoming jealous. He also thinks that her boyfriend will use her to get information. Who will she choose in the end?
1. Jealousy

**Trust and Friendship**

**Chapter 1: Jealousy**

As Mac passes by Stella's office, he spots a man inside, not someone he knows, but the man does look oddly familiar to him. He enters. "Are you looking for Detective Bonasera?"

"Stella told me to wait for her here," the man stands. "You must be Mac."

He nods, "Mac Taylor. Does she know you're here?"

"Yeah. I'm Christopher Trompack," he holds out his hand.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm a defense lawyer. Probably had a case against me."

"So she's helping you on a case?"

Stella chooses this moment to enter. "I guess you two have met now."

"Yes. So why are you trying to defend criminals? And who exactly authorized this?" Mac asks.

"I'm not. He's… we're kind of…"

"Stella is my girlfriend," Chris clarifies.

"Oh. I… sorry," he mutters, turning to leave.

"I'll be right back," she kisses his cheek and goes after her partner. "What happened?"

"I just didn't realize you started dating again. Let alone someone who tries to help the people we put away each day."

"I like him, Mac. He doesn't seem like he's going to hurt me."

"You had no idea Frankie would come after you."

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm happy, and it's not going to affect the way I do my job."

"Maybe he's just dating you so he can get information on cases from you," he suggests.

"What is wrong, Mac?" Stella tries to control her frustration. "Are you jealous because I have a boyfriend?"

"No, just forget it. Go have fun with him."

"Whatever," she walks away in anger.

"Ready?" Chris asks as she returns.

"Yeah."

"What was wrong with him?"

She shrugs, "No idea."

"Stel, what will we do if we have to go to court against each other?"

"Stay professional. I'll present my evidence, and you'll try to twist what I say to your advantage to win. But you never will succeed," Stella smirks.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"I'm just too good for you."

Chris kisses her, "Prove it."

"So we have this dinner party thing for work next Friday," she begins. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Is it a nerd convention?"

"No," she punches him lightly on the arm. "It's for the police department so not everyone will be a nerd."

"Okay. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

The couple remains silent for the rest of their walk to the restaurant. "I don't mean to be nosy, but did anything ever happen between you and Mac?"

"Like what?" she frowns; the partners had a long history.

"Like did you ever date or anything?"

"No! I work with him; that would be a little unprofessional."

"So you don't like him at all?"

She sighs, "Mac and I are close, or used to be. I care about him."

"You don't… love him, do you?" Chris asks.

"I do love Mac but in a different way than I love you. What would make you think I do?"

"Just thought it could explain his behavior earlier."

"Mac's not a jealous guy. I think he was just trying to protect me after… well, you know."

"Are you sure his feelings don't go deeper?"

"Don't worry; you don't have any competition."

**A/N : Yes, I'm all done driving with the instructor... now to get my license. I don't know when I'll be able to get in. Anyway... I guess nothing else has really happened. My mom's been cleaning still... now we're on the downstairs. I really should watch the movie for Eaters of the Dead... I hope it helps me get a theme and symbols... and I have to remember my foreshadowing; I forgot to write it down. I so wish they had sparknotes on the book... and there's no cliffnotes either. So... after I finish the forms for the two books I've read already, I have to read Ivanhoe. And if I have time, I might reread Beowulf, although that might be the most thorough sheet I'll have. I hate the sheets we have to fill out... you have to write so small that no one probably can read it, especially the plot. I don't even have enough dots for Beowulf. I'll quit complaining now and post this. I hope you like it... nine more chapters to go. Please review.**


	2. Confused Feelings

**Chapter 2: Confused Feelings**

"We meet again," Christ holds his hand out to Mac as he approaches him.

Mac doesn't shake it.

"My client requested I be here before you start interrogating him."

The detective leads him into an interrogation room. "We found your client's fingerprints on our murder weapon."

"Which is… what exactly?"

"This gun," Mac pulls out a picture. "It was used to kill this woman." Another photo is placed beside the first.

Stella's boyfriend turns to his client, "Can you explain this?"

"It looks like the gun I used to have. Sold it to some guy a couple weeks ago," the suspect says.

"I would like a sample of your DNA to rule you out as a suspect," Mac requests.

"Get a warrant."

"My client did not rape and murder this woman," the lawyer tells Mac.

"Who said anything about rape?"

"I presume that is why you need DNA; you didn't mention blood on the gun."

"Stella told you."

"It was a lucky guess."

"If your client were innocent, he'd give me a DNA sample."

"He is innocent." The suspect whispers to Chris. "My client has some information for you and would like to make a deal."

"Then he's not innocent?"

"I know your victim. We met two nights ago at a club and… ended up at my place. I swear she gave her consent. I didn't want to give DNA because I thought you'd think I'd raped her."

"What do you know?"

"The guy I sold the gun to… I can describe him. Don't you have those artists?"

"Give me a DNA sample so we can isolate the rapist's and you can work with a sketch artist," Mac says. "Is it just me or is it a little suspicious that you sold your gun that was used to kill a woman you went out with?"

"I didn't kill her."

"Then you hired someone. Either way, I'll pin it back to you," the detective exits.

"You have no evidence against my client," Chris follows him.

"Not yet. But I'll find some."

"What's wrong? Are you jealous because I'm dating your partner?"

"I'm just doing my job. It's none of my business who Stella goes out with," he turns to go. "See you in court."

"You like her, don't you? You think if you win she'll dump me and go out with you? You had your chance."

Ignoring him, Mac heads back to the lab. "Stella, my office. Now."

Confused, she follows him. "What's going on?"

"You're off the case."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"Then how did your boyfriend know our victim was raped? I didn't mention it."

"It might have slipped out when I told him about my day. Wait, he's our suspect's lawyer?"

"Tell him to mind his own business."

"I'm sure he was just doing his job," she starts to defend him.

"So was I until he made it personal."

"Mac, what is going on?" Stella asks slowly.

"He thinks I'm jealous."

"Are you?"

Mac pauses, "I don't know."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I wasn't getting much response to the story and hadn't really felt like it. Plus I've been busy; we're still trying to get my grandma unpacked and my aunt and her little dog are here for a few days. I'll try to update Tuesday. Please review.**


	3. Not Interfering

**Chapter 3: Not Interfering**

"You don't know?"

"Seeing you with him has brought up feelings I didn't know I had. I always cared about you, Stel, but never like this."

"Mac…"

"I'm not asking you to leave him. Something is telling me it won't end up the way you planned, but if you like him, stay with him."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Stella tries to hide her worry. "It's not going to be like Frankie, is it?"

"I think he's going to use you to get information on our cases and somehow twist it to save the criminals we know are guilty."

"He wouldn't do that. It's his job to defend them whether they're guilty or not. Either way he gets his money."

"But the more people he gets not guilty verdicts for, the more business he has, and the more money he makes," Mac theorizes.

"You think he is a lawyer for the money? He became a lawyer to defend those innocent people we try to put away. We both know that sometimes we do arrest the innocent. We know they are innocent, but all the evidence points to them."

"Do what you want; I won't stop you," he watches her leave.

On the way to her office, she runs into Chris. "I heard you're defending our prime suspect."

"So? Isn't that my job?"

"Mac took me off the case."

"He doesn't think we can work professionally?"

"No, he's mad because I told you about the case."

Chris sighs, "Sorry for getting you in trouble."

She takes a deep breath. "He thinks the only reason you're going out with me is to obtain information on our cases so you can win."

"What? I'd never do that to you. I respect what you do," he steps in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "I love you. Stella, you're smart and beautiful and funny and… a little stubborn, and that's why I like you."

Blushing, she looks the other way. "I hate to make you go, but I really need to get back to work."

"When do you get off?"

"About an hour from now."

"I'll pick you up then, and we can go to dinner. I have something important to ask." With a quick kiss, he heads to the door.

"Can't you give me a hint?"

"Nope."

Curious, she sits behind her desk to slowly watch time tick by until the hour was up. Minutes into her paperwork, she is interrupted by shouting. Sighing, she leaves her office to figure out what is happening.

"What are you doing in my lab?" Mac yells.

"Talking to my girlfriend."

"Get out."

"I can see Stella whenever I want."

"Not while she is working."

"What are you two doing?" she asks, standing in between the two men.

"Keep your boyfriend out of my lab," Mac tells her.

"Well, you keep away from my girlfriend," Chris argues.

By this time and crowd has gathered around the three.

"Both of you stop it. This isn't staying out of things, Mac."

"So he does like you," the lawyer accuses.

"Sheldon, take Stella with you," Mac orders.

"What? You two are fighting over me, and I have to go?"

Hawkes comes up behind her. "You have to let them handle it their way. Come on," he guides her away.

"He did this just to piss me off," she tries to manage her anger.

"What's wrong with Mac? I've never seen him like that."

"He's jealous."

"Look like it'll be a fight to the death."

**A/N: So now it's getting better... I'll update Thursday, then probably Saturday... don't know whether that leaves you with a cliff or not while I'm at camp next week. Then I'll post the next five chapters starting the first Saturday of August. I have to go take my driving test tomorrow... after driving with the instructor I think I'm going to fail. She never had anything good to say. Oh, and our contest show for band in titled Countdown apparently... the website intro has been updated... what it's a countdown of I'm not quite sure. The thing just talked about the new uniforms and how we were the only band to have four superior rated bands in concert season in northeast Ohio or something like that. But the music that was playing is from National Treasure... I think. I can't wait to find out... but I'll miss the first day. I'll have to call my friend and see if she knows what the music is and who I'm in a squad with. I guess that's all I have to say... please keep reviewing. My email must work differently 'cause I only got like two reviews for the last chapter but I think I got like four...**


	4. Jail

**Chapter 4: Jail**

"Detective Bonasera, you come to bail Mac out?" an officer asks.

"No, I came for my boyfriend, Chris."

"Thank you, Stel," Chris stands and approaches the entrance. "I'm sorry about the fight. He threw the first punch, and I had to defend myself."

She writes a check, and the door is opened. Mac wanders to the gate. "I was winning when they arrested us."

"Both of you shut up," Stella yells.

Chris stands next to her, smirking at Mac. "But she picked me."

"Go home. Now. I'll see you tomorrow evening. And get some ice on your eye."

He tries to kiss her, but she pushes him back. "I'll pay you back tomorrow."

After he leaves, Mac pleads with her. "Get me out of here. Please, Stel."

"It's your fault, Mac. You shouldn't have started a fight."

"I love you. Please free me."

She shakes her head. "You said you'd stay out of it."

"How am I suppose to stand there and let him use you?"

"He's not using me. Just mind your own business," Stella turns and heads to the door.

"You're not bailing him out?"

"Nope. I'm through with him."

**Trust**

"What the hell are you doing in jail, Mac?" Flack asks.

"I got in a fight with Stella's boyfriend," he exits the cell. "I'll pay you back. Thanks, Don."

"Whoa, you're not going that easily. Explain it to me."

"He's an attorney, represents the guys we put away. I'm almost positive he's using her so he wins his cases."

"How?"

"Gets information from her."

"Almost positive? Leave them alone until you've got proof."

Mac sighs, "It'll be too late by then. Three guys that hurt her in a row."

"So why'd you get in a fight with the guy?"

"He thinks I'm trying to steal her because I'm jealous."

"And are you?" Don questions.

"I like her, but I'm not trying to steal her. I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"Look, Mac, I'm going to help you out, but only for Stella's sake. She bringing him to the dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll do a little snooping then. He's got nothing against me yet."

"Thanks, Don. I appreciate this."

"No more picking fights." The two detectives leave together. "So you really do like her after all?"

"Stella?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I guess I do. And I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think he was going to hurt her; I'm not some jealous maniac," Mac informs him.

**Trust**

"When I said go home, I meant your own home," Stella is frozen in her doorway.

"Don't you want to know what I have to ask?"

"Get out of my apartment. If you don't, I'll go to a hotel."

"Okay," Chris slips past her to leave. "So you know I really am sorry for all this trouble."

"Good night."

"I love you."

**A/N: I fooled you guys... she wasn't very nice to Mac. But he'll make her see what her boyfriend is really up to. Saturday I'll post the next chapter, which I think kind of does leave you with a cliff... but so does chapter six so... So I'm currently trying to download the new Batman movie music but it sucks. Stupid things keeps freezing. I'm on the old computer because I don't think my laptop has enough room for all my music... which I really need to run a virus scan on... Anyway... I guess there's really nothing new with me. My mom made me go to the eye doctor... nothing new there. My eyes are still fine. I need to start packing for camp... I need like twenty pairs of shoes just for one week... we need flip-flops, hiking shoes, tennis shoes, dress shoes... I think the only pair of shoes left in my closet will be my band shoes... which I could probably get rid of since we're getting new black ones to go with our uniforms. Finally they can't complain about dirty white shoes. I still haven't found songs for dance... but I got signed up today. My mom says either Indiana Jones or National Treasure. Well, we're playing Indiana and we very well could be playing National Treasure... plus that music isn't exactly something people'd know if they heard it. Lyrical... no idea. Other than that superman song... actually we saw that movie yesterday but had to leave before the song came on and I couldn't bring it up. I guess that's it for now... keep reviewing.**


	5. Proof

**Chapter 5: Proof**

"Hey, guys," Stella joins the rest of the team, Chris next to her.

Under Mac's gaze, her date feels uncomfortable. "I'm going to get us a couple drinks," he kisses her to antagonize Mac.

"Who bailed you out?" she asks.

"Don. You look nice." With no remark to make she stays silent. "If you want to date him, I don't care anymore. Just keep work and your private life separate."

Chris returns, "Here you go, dear." She frowns at the term but doesn't comment.

"Why don't we all find a table?" Hawkes suggests.

The group moves across the floor toward an empty table and sits. Dinner is soon served, and then music starts playing.

"Do you want to dance?" Chris offers.

"Okay." The couple goes to the center of the floor and wraps their arms around each other. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"I was planning on taking a trip to California for a vacation. I thought you could come, and we'd take a break from all this mess."

"I have to wait and see. With work, I really don't know."

"It'd only be a week. Plus I make enough money to support us."

"We're really busy right now and with Mac and I arguing…"

"Did he find the guy that raped the one girl?"

"His DNA was the only one found in the kit taken. And his blood was on the victim's shirt and the gun."

The song ends. "Can you excuse me for a minute? I've got to use the restroom."

"Sure." As he leaves her, Stella heads back to the table where only Mac remains. "Everyone left you?"

"Yep. Where's Chris?"

"Bathroom. He, uh, asked me to go to California with him."

"What?"

"It's just a week, Mac."

"Fine," Mac pauses. "I'm sorry about the fight yesterday."

"I shouldn't have left you in jail," she smiles.

Flack rushes hurriedly toward them. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Be back in a minute, Stel." They walk a little distance from the table. "What's wrong?"

"When I was in the bathroom, I heard a familiar voice. He was talking about DNA matches on his cell phone. I recorded part of the conversation," Don pulls out his cell phone.

The two hear Chris say, "My source said they got a match to the assault sample and blood on the shirt and gun… it was yours… cover up the scratch and don't let them see it… some men don't have sperm – there's doubt… yes, she's reliable; she work in the lab…"

"I was right," Mac says.

"We have to tell her."

"What are you up to?" she asks as they approach the table.

"Stel, we have proof that Chris is trying to use you. I recorded this while in the bathroom. He was on the phone with someone," Don presses play.

"What, you're helping him now?" she tries to knock the phone away. "You guys faked that so I'd break up with him."

"We'll get his phone records and prove that he was calling our suspect."

"Can't you two leave me alone?"

"If you don't confront him about this, Stella, I will," Mac heads toward the bathrooms.

"No," she grabs him, "you'll end up in jail again."

"Here he comes. You've got two minutes, or we'll get rough with him."

**A/N: So now they have their proof... will Stella break up with him or not? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. I still have yet to talk to my parents about bringing my computer so... it may be until next Saturday that the story is not updated. Just when it's getting good too... although the next chapter is even better. Mac and Stella to come soon. I really should keep this short... I still have packing to do... I could bring my computer though... they said they have internet cable in the rooms. And I could email my mom since they said cell phones don't always work there. Ohio Northern's kind of in the middle of no where. And I also told myself I had to have the first ten chapters of Ivanhoe done before I leave... I'm only somewhere in chapter seven... god, that book is boring. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now... if I do bring my computer, you should know Monday or Tuesday... somewhere in there I should have time to update. Please review while I'm gone. We're half way there.**


	6. Saved but Hurt

**Chapter 6: Saved but Hurt**

"Chris, we have to talk. And I want the truth."

"What's wrong? Is he making up stories?"

"What is this? Who were you talking to?" Stella plays the recording. He freezes and doesn't say anything. "I'll call and get your records if you won't talk."

"It was a client. The one that… the suspect in the case from yesterday."

"You told him what I just told you."

"I'm… sorry. I was just doing my job. Like you were by putting him in jail," Chris tries to walk around her.

"I didn't tell you that information as a member of the prosecution. You had no business telling him."

"If I wasn't supposed to use it, why'd you tell me? Didn't Mac tell you not to leak information on cases?"

"You asked for it. You should know how unprofessional that is."

"I've got to go, Stella," he kisses her cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Don't bother. I thought you really did like me so I fooled myself into thinking this relationship could work out when we're always on opposite sides. It clearly was a mistake on my part. You obviously just liked me because I had inside information that could help you."

"You've got it all wrong. I love you, Stel; I'd never want to hurt you."

"Go. The only time I want to see you is in a courtroom," Stella turns to go. Behind her back Chris forms a fist.

"Mac, he's going to hit her," Don whispers. The two stand and rush toward the couple. Just as the punch is thrown, Mac collides with Stella, both of them falling to the floor.

The punch hits Don in the chest. "I call that assaulting an officer. You're under arrest."

As Flack takes him away, Mac rolls off of her. "You okay?"

"Ow," is all she can manage to get out. She rolls onto her back, clutching her arm.

He helps her sit up as a crowd starts to form. "Let me see it," he tenderly feels her forearm. One of the bones is broken; she inhales sharply as he touches it.

Sheldon approaches. "Did you land on top of her?" Mac nods. "Landed on it just right. Ulna is broken," he examines the arm, the bones clearly broken as it protrudes through the unbroken skin.

Stella turns her face away. "Damn it, Mac."

"I guess that wasn't the smartest idea I've had," he sighs. "I'm really sorry, Stella. I never thought I'd hurt you by… saving you from him."

She stands with some difficulty, refusing to let them help her, and walks away.

After a minute, he follows her. "Stel, don't do this."

"Please, Mac, leave me alone," she whispers, close to tears.

"You need medical care and…"

"I'm sure someone's called an ambulance by now."

"I'm sorry. My intention wasn't to hurt you. I'd never want that."

"I can't… I just can't," she turns her back to him. He barely hears her say, "Being hurt by you is worse than being hurt by him."

Ashamed, Mac looks down at the floor. Realizing how much pain he has caused her, he silently leaves. He had always been someone she could trust, someone she knew would never hurt her. And because of his actions, they both could have just lost a very dear friendship.

**A/N: I'm back. I should have had this chapter up while I was gone... So now how is Mac going to make things better. Camp was fun... but driving for about an hour and seeing nothing but cornfields isn't. It's in the middle of nowhere and there's only one cell phone company that gets service at the college. What did we do... first we learned to collect willow bark in order to make something like aspirin that was used before that was developed. Then we actually made aspirin... and we made tablets of ibuprofen with another drug. We couldn't keep those though. Then we went to visit a company in Columbus and watch a pharmacist compound different drugs. The last two days we mainly talked about how to deal with patients and different careers. I think I like Ohio Northern better than Toledo... I don't think I'll get quite as lost there. But the food wasn't very good, especially breakfast. Either that or I just can't eat at eight o'clock in the morning. Surprisingly I read about a hundred pages in Ivanhoe while I was there. Only two hundred eight to go. It got interesting and then it got boring again. I have to use my coupon for fifteen percent off at Barnes and Noble and get the new CSI, the cliffnotes, and maybe a couple of the books from the lady who created Bones. That should be over twenty-five dollars so I get my free shipping. But I have to pay like ten because my giftcard doesn't have that much. Anyway... hope you like the story... I'll update Monday. Hopefully Mac will make things better.**


	7. Friends Again?

**Chapter 7: Friends Again?**

Stella is bolted awake by knocking on her door. Slowly, she pulls the covers off of her and slips out of bed. The knocking continues. "Be patient," she yells, rubbing her eyes. Finally she arrives at the door and unlocks it.

The door swings open to reveal Mac. "Were you… asleep?"

"More like unconscious with all the pills I'm on."

"I know you're mad at me, but you have to work with me on this. I really don't know how to fix this," he offers her flowers. "Let me take care of it. You won't have to pay a penny."

Slowly she takes the flowers. "Mac…"

"I don't want to fight anymore, Stel."

"We can't do this. Just because you proved he was using me and I broke up with him doesn't mean we can start something."

"All I want right now is to be friends again."

"You broke my arm and still want to be friends?"

"Look," he sighs, "I brought breakfast. Let me explains while you eat. Just listen, please."

She smirks, "I think I can do that." She closes the door behind him and leads him to the kitchen. "What'd you bring me?"

"Doughnuts."

"First you break my arm and now you're trying to make me fat," she mumbles.

"Like one doughnut will make you fat," he pokes her in the side. Once she is settled, he really looks at her. The white cast covers from just above her elbow to her palm. He notices that no one has signed yet.

She stops eating, staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"There should be an envelope somewhere. I told Lindsay to put it on the counter I think. You can see the x-rays."

He studies the sheets. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. My arm feels like it weighs a ton though." They share a smile. "I forgive you, Mac."

"Thanks," he hugs her. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well, I need to take a shower and get dressed, but I don't think you…"

"I can help you."

"I know you can, and you'd be a gentleman about it, but… I'm not very comfortable with the idea."

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

She shrugs, "Somewhere."

"You can wear that; I won't see anything."

"I know we're close and all, Mac, but with the way things are right now, I'd just rather not. Lindsay said to call if I needed anything; she's not that far away."

"Okay. I'll see you at work later."

"Bye," Stella mutters.

Mac leaves her apartment, trying not to be angry at her. She had had a lot of untrustworthy boyfriends; naturally she'd be uncomfortable undressing in front of him. But he was her best friend. Or at least he thought he was. He'd never hurt her in a million years.

But he already had. Mentally he kicks himself. She was supposed to be able to trust him, her partner, her best friends. But he had betrayed her. Even worse, he hadn't the slightest clue on how to make it up to her. And she didn't seem too willing to work with him on fixing their relationship.

**A/N: So... I'll post Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday and the story will be over... After that I have a one chapter thing that I wrote for a friend's b-day. But I want to wait and see what she says about it first so that should be up late next week. Then I've got two more stories written... that I really need to get typed... but band started... Okay, so apparently the director just likes National Treasure Music because our contest show has nothing to do with it... It's all jazz songs that I've never heard of... I think our football songs are kind of jazz-ish too, except Indiana Jones. All the songs have numbers in them, hence it being called Countdown. And as flute in the marching band, I don't think I'll like this show much. Flutes aren't jazz instruments and we can't be heard really anyway. They said they chose this because we have good trumpet and sax sections... The trumpet section might actually be bigger than the flute section... for once. Oh, and there are only five flute seniors... What else... nothing really happening... I've got like two hundred pages left in Ivanhoe. I have to do my reading for today... I decided I was going to read three chapters a day. Which might be hard the next few days since we're at band from nine until four. I gues that's all for now... please review.**


	8. Forgiveness

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness**

"I refuse to sit in the lab all day doing paperwork," she approaches him when the others go off on their cases.

"Stel, you can't - "

"I am perfectly capable of processing crime scenes. I can do interrogations. Lab work, probably not. But I'm not doing _your_ paperwork all day because _you_ broke my arm."

He sighs, hating it when she gets stubborn on him. "Fine. Go with Danny and Flack." Satisfied, she walks away, leaving him to wonder why he is powerless against her. But the answer is simple: he loves her in a way that he's never loved anyone else.

**Trust**

"I can't believe you let her in the field," Don sits on the couch in Mac's office.

"She would've killed me if I refused."

"Mac, I swear one day she'll convince you to let her be in charge."

He chuckles, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"You must be crazy about her."

"She seems to have that effect."

Flack stands, "I hope you're happy together."

As he reaches the door, Mac says, "She won't have anything to do with me."

"What?"

"I've apologized many times, but she won't forgive me. She won't let me help her."

"Be patient with her."

A knock startles them both. Stella enters. "Am I interrupting?"

Don shakes his head. "Take care, Stel."

Mac watches him go. "You need something?"

"A ride home."

"I thought we were fighting. But you'd rather sit in a car with me than take a taxi or the subway?"

"We're not fighting."

He gazes at her. "When did you last take your pills?"

"Few hours ago I guess. Why?"

"You keep changing your mood."

"Mac, we're still friends. I just don't want more right now."

Not wanting to deal with it at the moment, he ushers her to the elevator. Twenty minutes later he walks her up to her apartment. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She opens the door, light pouring out. Frowning, she enters; Mac follows slowly. Chris steps out in front of her, making her jump. "Why are you here?"

"To get back together," he reaches out for her.

"I told you it's over."

"I need you. Please."

The detective steps forward. "You heard her. She doesn't want you. Get out of here."

"Oh, she wants you now. You who injured her. At least I never hurt her," Chris taunts. "Go on. Take her to bed. She's probably too afraid to tell you no."

Mac punches him in the stomach. "Leave her alone." He throws an uppercut to the jaw. "Get out. Now. Or you'll regret it."

Chris stumbles to the door. "I still love you, Stella. Please come back."

She slams the door. "I can't stay here, Mac."

"Stay with me. We'll have your locks changed, and you won't have to worry about him." He follows her to the bedroom and helps her pack her bag.

When they're done, she whispers, "I can't do this any longer."

He rests a hand on her back, "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry about him."

Stella looks up at him. Slowly she leans over and kisses him. "I love you, Mac. And I want to spend my life with you." A tear rolls down her cheek.

**A/N: Didn't really mean to turn Chris into another Frankie... but she'll eventually set him straight... or Mac will. Two more chapters to go... I'll either post tomorrow and Sunday or Saturday and Sunday... I meant to update yesterday but I had band all day. We had practice from nine to four and then uniform pickup at six... which took like an hour. We got new uniforms this year... they look nice and all. But our old jackets just had a clip of the collar to close them and these have a zipper... in the back. So we can't undress ourselves. And the pants are kind of like overalls... but not quite that high... I'm not sure where we're supposed to put our money for snacks and stuff without having to undress to get it. And I've been reading so I can finish Ivanhoe... two chapters left... I'll read one after this and the other tomorrow after more band... Contest actually isn't too bad... but jazz music on the flute still isn't right... I hope we have something good next year... And football show was like really easy... I can actually march and play like the whole thing. What else... I guess that's it... I have type this weekend since I'm almost done with this story. Must continue posting... which should be a little easier now because for the most part band is all afternoon and eveing... unless I get up late. **


	9. Helping the Innocent

**Chapter 9: Helping the Innocent**

"Mac, I need some help," Stella yells.

He quickly goes to the bedroom, finding her stuck with her shirt half off. Trying not to laugh, he approaches her. "Hold still."

"It's not funny," she glares at him.

He pulls the sweater over her head and carefully takes it off of her arm. "Is that all?"

"Not exactly."

"Where's the shirt you're putting on?" She hands him her pajama shirt. "Turn around." Keeping his eyes up, he removes her bra. Gently he takes her arm and guides it through the hole. She sticks her other arm in, and he puts it over her head. "All done."

"I don't know," she looks down at her pants.

He sighs and kneels in front of her. As he pulls her pants off, he tries to keep his eyes off her black underpants that matched the bra she had worn. She puts a hand on his shoulder when she steps out of the pants. "You're going to do this to me everyday?"

"Do what?" she innocently asks, stepping into the pajama pants.

"This is torture for me, and you know it."

"Wow, I always thought nothing could distract you from your job."

"Well, you've been doing just that for years," Mac stands. "And now I'll get you back."

She involuntarily takes a few steps back at the threat although she knows it is harmless. "Mac," she sticks her good hand out in front of her.

Realizing what he's done, he freezes. "Stel, I didn't mean it."

"I know. I'm fine," she sits down on the bed. "Maybe we should get some rest."

"Okay. See you in the morning," he gives her one last look before heading to his own room.

Shortly after one he wakes up to the sound of someone moving around the apartment. He slowly walks to the kitchen and is relieve to find a familiar head of curly hair. "Stel?"

Startled, she jumps a foot in the air and turns to face him. "Mac! Did I wake you?"

"No," he lies. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." As he continues to look at her, she changes her mind. "No. No, I'm… I don't know."

Enveloping her in a hug, he whispers, "I've got you now. You're safe."

"I can't… don't leave me," she lets a few tears out.

"No, I won't," he leads her down the hall to his room. "Stay with me. I won't do anything."

Stella curls up at his side, her head resting on his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't believe you. I thought that it couldn't happen to me again. But you were right all along, and I was being a jerk. Mac, I should have known it would end up like that. He was always asking about work."

"I've got you. There's nothing to be afraid of. He can't hurt you; none of them can."

"I'm starting to think all men are worthless."

"I'll just leave if I'm so worthless," he tries to sit up, feigning hurt.

"Mac," she grabs him. "I guess I forget sometimes. You're not exactly like other men."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He kisses her forehead. "Get some sleep, Stel."

"I love you, Mac."

"Love you."

She curls back up beside him. When it finally seems she has fallen asleep, she says, "Keep your hands to yourself, Taylor. Not that you'd… do anything but…"

**A/N: One chapter left... I'll post it tomorrow evening sometime... I have to go to the pet carnival tomorrow afternoon with my friendly pet on a leash... actually, my dog's a chicken so we might have to carry her. I thnk we should bring my cat on a leash... I don't really know why we're going... just to look at the animals they have for adoption I guess... even though we won't get one. Then we have to go to grandma's... I haven't seen her in forever. So... I finished Ivanhoe... I tried to get the cliffnotes but they're out of print and if I order a used copy, I might not get it until after school starts... not very helpful. Anyway... now I can read the latest CSI book. Then I got the first and third book in the series Bones is based off. My friend said she liked the books. But I ran out of giftcards so I might have to wait before I get the others... unless I become rich between now and Christmas or something. Well, I might two so I can read three. I passed my driving test today. I was like way far away from the front cone for the manueverability... but I still made it without hitting any of them. I guess that's all. Please review.**


	10. Moving On

**Chapter 10: Moving On**

"I don't do makeup, Stel," he follows her to the bathroom after helping her dress.

"I can manage," she glances at him. "But you have to open them for me."

Once she is done, he says, "You know you look just as beautiful without all that stuff."

"How sweet," she kisses him.

"Now I have lipstick on me," Mac wipes his lips repeatedly.

She pulls him in front of the mirror, "See, you're fine."

Walking out, he informs her, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

**Trust**

Chris steps into the room, "Don't say another word."

Mac and Stella look at each other. "Will you be okay?" he whispers, knowing there was no way she'd leave now.

"Will you behave?" she counters.

"Care to share that with us, Detectives?" Chris asks.

"Not particularly."

"What evidence do you have against my client?"

"Fingerprints on the knife used to kill the victim."

"Your blood on both the knife and the victim."

"And a witness description that fits you."

"Why'd you kill her?" Mac asks.

The suspect doesn't answer.

"We don't need a confession to arrest you," Stella stands, her partner following.

"Wait, isn't there anything we can do?" Chris asks.

"You've lost," Mac says simply, putting his hand on Stella's back to lead her out.

He follows the two. "Stel, I need you. Please."

She turns to face him. "We're over. I don't know how else to say it. I don't love you so just forget it."

Defeated, Chris leaves the police department.

**Trust**

"Stel?"

"Hm?" she looks up at him.

He takes her arm and studies it. "How come no one has signed your cast?"

She shrugs. "I figured you'd be jealous if you weren't the first to sign."

After finding a marker, he sits back down and pulls her into his lap. He thinks for a moment before writing. "There."

"'Love you with all of my heart. Mac.'"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's perfect," she kisses him.

"Sure?" he kisses her, trailing from her lips to her shoulder.

"It's fine, Mac," she leans up against him.

Mac stands up, lifting her with him. "Ready for bed?"

Her emerald eyes meet his icy blue ones as he gently sets her down on the bed. "I'm not ready."

"I didn't mean it that way," he informs her. "When you're ready, you'll let me know. Until then, I respect your boundaries."

She lies down, and he does the same, his arm drapes over her stomach. "Mac?"

"Yes, Stel?"

"I'm glad I have you."

He smiles, "Me too."

**Trust**

Entering the kitchen, Stella yawns. She stops in the doorway when she sees Mac. "That's a view I could get used to seeing every morning."

He turns quickly, "Oh, sorry, Stel. I should get my shirt back on."

"No, I like it," she fingers the scar on his chest. "Plus you've seen me; now I have something to look at."

Laughing, he sets his shirt down. "I've got a surprise for you. Sit down, and I'll bring it over."

Curiously she watches him put two large chocolate chip pancakes on a plate. With his back turned, she is unable to see much else. "What are you up to?"

Mac puts the plate down in front of her. On the top pancake he has made a smiley face out of whipped cream. "I figured it'd entertain you."

"Thanks, Mac," she shakes her head and smiles. "I hate to wreck it, but I'm starving."

He cuts her food for her and gets his own plate. "I know it was childish, but I couldn't resist."

"Where's your whipped cream?"

"I ran out."

"I'll share," she holds out a finger full of the fluffy substance. When he doesn't move, she pokes him in the nose with the finger.

"Stella! I'm going to get you back!"

She darts out of the room, "I don't think so!"

**A/N: I think this was one of those I didn't know how to end... For some reason I don't like most of the endings for my stories... they all seem the same to me. I just had someone point out that I'm missing a D in the title of my story... thanks for noticing that. Now that this is done, I should be posting maybe Tuesday or Wednesday the story I wrote for my friend's birthday... as long as she gave me her feedback in the emails she just sent me. I didn't look at them yet. After that, I have a nine chapter thing with Mac and Stella fighting; they're already been dating a while when that one begins. I think I'm only half way through typing those so I better take a break from reading since it's nothing important really and get that done. Then the only other thing I have written is fifteen chapters... I wrote it like forever ago it seems like. Stella gets shot and of course Mac admits he loves her... but there's a twist that I refuse to tell you or it'll ruin the story. And it has nothing to do with her being afraid of dating again. And I have writing to do... I've got one story started and I know where I want it to go, but I've got a little way before it gets there. I guess that's it... I hope you enjoyed reading this story and will continue to follow my stories. Please give me final feedback. Thanks.**


End file.
